


Notebook

by LipiMoon



Series: Dead by daylight bullshit [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: But just to be sure :o, F/M, Slight rape mention? Not severe, lmao how do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LipiMoon/pseuds/LipiMoon
Summary: You are the last one alive in some dark fucking place, and having the The Trapper after you is like adding salt to your wounds. You must figure out a way out, right?





	Notebook

**Author's Note:**

> Legit, didn't reread this after typing it. I just got the game for consoles and it's amazing.
> 
> \+ I'm new at this writer stuff, so it might not be good.

You were researching of what you can from this mysterious place. Since you had been transported here just from a simply walk through the woods as a shortcut, you could write down of where you are at and what this place even is. You know that you are definitely in a limbo of cat and mouse different killers and somewhat random survivors. You feel yourself lucky to be alive this far as you only at least one person that is still with you and fighting strong. 

Anyways, you are a place filled with junks and castration plus your last one survive. You are slow, and easily scared as it hurts to admit so it makes sense why they would leave you. You sneaked around behind some few walls as the same killer, you knew since you first got here, looked around for you from afar. You do have some interesting notes about the killer, The Trapper, as survivors seem to call him. You are intrigued by him the most, so you tend to actually stalk him instead of the other way around.

You may have gotten too close as The Trapper suddenly stop due to the small break of a branch that you accidentally stepped on underneath your feet. The chase was on as you yelped and ran the opposite direction as he began to chase after you. Again, you are slow so it was easy and grabbed the back of your shirt as he pulled you up and over the shoulder. You wiggle instantly as the fear of being wounded still greatly frightens you. You squirm so much so that you didn't really notice that your feets has been thoroughly rubbing against his crotch, so you were suddenly throw onto the floor which you began to screamed once he felt him on your lap and held your fragile neck against his rough dirty palms. He had his grotesque mask near your face, studying you as his bear growls can be easily heard. You turned your head and squirm more underneath him, proceeding to accidentally rub your thighs against his crotch, you were in great fear to notice it as the thought of being torture began reaching to your head. The monster stood frozen as he began to slowly rubbed his crotch against your thighs. You lie there frozen as he growled and lessen the tightness of his hand from killing you. You immediately looked down and blushed slightly. You still want to get up and leaved but gasp as he rubbed his crotch a little higher, aiming towards your crotch that you began to profusely blushed. He took noticed but gave no reaction, instead just started humping against you while you really slowly started thrusting back.

‘Maybe...maybe I can fuck my way out of this one?’

You felt grossed by thinking of that but it's rather much better than have your shoulder have a massive deep wound on it. You just have to be on the mood or...try to be wet at least. You began to close your heads as you felt the monster gave a disgruntled noise as he began to ripped and opened your bottom pants, while you try to give yourself a steady calm of breaths. He backed up a bit to pulled your pants off somewhat then quickly snapped off his jumpsuit off from himself and snuggled his harden cock against your pussy, spreading your legs.

Okay, now your heavily breathing hard, this shit just happens out of nowhere and you're afraid this might halfway turn to rape, but again, you closed your eyes and try to sneakily move one hand to your clit, rubbing yourself. You are glad he didn't shove it in there but just let his cock rest against your slit and stared at your pussy which you feel your face began to heat up, embarrassed. You started to let yourself loose and moan quietly as the arousal began to happen to you. The Trapper growled softly and rubbed the tip of his penis of your now aching hole. You are ready for this and stared at his somewhat large, girth penis. You drooled a little as you shakingly remove your hand from your clit to his penis and rubbing it against your clit against. You added pressure thus making you increase the volume of your moans. The Trapper growled hastly and roughly removed your hand to shove his penis in you. You yelped at the sudden pain but due to the gentle thrusting of the large man made the pain smooth away. You began to continually moan and pant as The Trapper place both of hands on your hip as you began to thrust back and moan happily. You just focus on your genitals being connected as one as The Trapper began to increase his thrusting also increasing the volume of his growls and repeated grunts. The sounds of slapping skin and sticky noises of The Trapper entire cock covered of your juices. You spread your legs a bit as the pleasure began to intensify more. The Trapper stared intriguly of his cock entering your pussy, as yours widens and smothers his cock all around. He rarely gave desperate moans as he pistons your pussy, hitting your thighs and ass from his merciless thrusting.

You yelped as he leaned over your form as placed one hand against the dirty ground next to your head and the other resting near your clit. You glanced at him as you began to sweat a bit when he started looking at your face. You can't help but wrap your arms around his neck as much as you can, thus giving out moans and desperate pants right next to his ear. He didn't mind but began licking your neck and giving rough bites that made you squirm and felt your arousal die down a little. You have some hope that he didn't straight up make you bleed and tore up your neck. 

You felt yourself near yourself as you groaned and moaned of his cock pumping you and soon filling you up with his seeds. The Trapper is near his end as his bear-like breathing quickens and start grunting as he slaps his hips against you then gave a hoarse gruttle moan as he began pumping your insides with your seeds. You clutch to him as your body tremble a bit with you came and gave a melody of a moan when your cunt clenched around his dick.

He kept pumping you as he empty out his seeds until he fatally stop and the only thing that could be heard was pants between you two. The Trapper got off as he instantly look of your pussy seeping out with his semen. You slowly picked up your pants and button it up despite it being somewhat torn up.

While The Trapper was cleaning himself up, you took the instant chance to run off before The Trapper can even finish putting up his apron outfit. You could hear his growls from far away as you almost reach to the door and then successfully made it out. You look behind you as you ran away and see The Trapper just stand there and watching you go.   
You made it back to the campfire and as soon as you sat down and catch your breath, you began writing down notes and of what you learn from The Trapper. The few survivors came back and some didn't, which made your heart drop a little, they were good people…

When they ask how did you made it out alive, you blush and sigh.

“It's...a long story.”


End file.
